Star Crossed Love
by fairygirl716
Summary: She's the quirky cinderella with the reluctant fairy godmother trying to get her prince charming. This story is about a girl willing to overcome anything to get her prince. Be it evil models, buff security guards, or people with an hard understand accent.


**Star-Crossed Love**

_CHAPTER ONE_

"You're insane." Nicole Spirelli looked at her best friend of five years, Madeline O'Riley, with a look of astonishment and disbelief.

They were sitting at one of the small tables at the Cherry Hill Mall food court, the court bustling with life and noise as shoppers sat down to eat and take a break from their adventure in the jungle known as the mall.

Madeline pouted. "No I'm not! Come on, Nikki, live a little."

"You're asking me to run off to England with you, without telling our parents I might add, just so you can meet Justin Stewart."

"Okay…so we'll be living a lot…"

"You're nuts and you need help." Nicole got up and started to walk away from her now deranged friend, trying hard not to think twice about what the stupid girl had suggested. She made her way over to Abercrombie and Fitch; a store with great clothes, yet very expensive; but hey, if there was ever a time to go shop crazy, it was now.

"Oh come on, Nikki," Madeline pleaded as she ran to catch up. "We're going to be seniors and then it's off to college and then BAM we're adults and we have to get jobs. This could be our last chance to have one big adventure!"

"Life in its self is an adventure Madeline; you're just too dense to realize that."

"…Okay now you're just getting philosophical on me." Madeline pouted and grasped her friend's hands in hers. "Please Nikki, don't you want to have something great and fun to look back on when you're old and wrinkly; a good story to tell your grandchildren so they don't think you're not just some smelly, no teeth hag?"

"That's what they have plastic surgery for, not to mention personal hygiene. Plus you're the one who likes to tell stories; I just read them when I have to for school."

Madeline sighed and started to walk slowly in the opposite direction. "Fine, I just thought that you, being my best friend, would help me in my time of need; would understand the angst I'm going through. I mean, I would do the same fore you, since I care so much. But I guess it's just too much to ask of you. Its okay, I understand. In the future I'll know not to come to you when I need help."

Nicole rolled her eyes but let a small smile form on her face. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yes!" Madeline said while turning back to her friend. She let out a squeal of joy and run about to Nicole, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "You're the best friend in the whole wide world!"

"I know," Nicole gasped out. "Man, for such a skinny girl you have a tight grip." Like Nicole predicted Madeline immediately let go and glared at her.

"Must you bring up my weight and ruin this happy moment?"

"Sorry Maddork."

"I hate you."

"There are just a few problems with your plan," Nicole said as they walked into Abercromie and looked around. "Like, how are we going to pay for this big trip? What are we going to tell our parents? Do you even know exactly _where_ in England Justin Stewart is? Do you know how long we'll be grounded for when this is all over? Do you-"

Madeline let out a un-lady like snort. "I have this all figured out, Nikki, don't worry."

"…Hearing those words come from your mouth gives little comfort."

* * *

Kim Lee stared at the two strange figures standing at her front door. The two people, girls she thinks, were wearing long, brown trench coats with the collar sticking up, with matching brown hates that covered their pulled up hair. They wore huge sunglasses that covered their upper face and black bandanas that covered their mouths and the lower portion of their face. 

"Um…may I help you?" Kim asked, clutching the door tightly incase she had to slam it fast.

"Yes," came the muffled reply of figure number one. "We need to speak with you."

"But not here," said number two. "Some place more private…"

Kim lifted a brown at their muffled, yet familiar voices. "…Madeline? Nicole?"

"Shh!" they both screamed. They grabbed a hold of Kim and dragged her to the familiar black car in the driveway and put her in the back seat. Number two got in with her, while number one went to the passenger seat. There was already a person at the driver's seat and as soon as they were secured the car screeched out of the driveway and down the road.

Number two took off their hat, sunglasses, and bandana. "Way to almost blow our cover, Kim!" Kim was right, it was Madeline.

"Lay off Maddork," figure number one was in fact Nicole. "It was you're stupid idea to dress like this."

"No one recognized us!"

"Including Kim! The person we need!"

Kim, knowing their banter could go on for hours, stepped in. "What's going on? Why are you two dressed like that? Who's driving?"

The driver turned around and took of their hat and sunglasses. "Hey little sis!"

"June? What the hell are you doing?"

"We need her help as well," Madeline said while taking down her hair and shrugging of the bulky trench coat.

"Help with what?" Kim asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Going through with one of Maddie's stupid, idiotic plans," Nicole mumbled from the front seat.

"It's not stupid and idiotic! It's smart and mastermind-full!" Madeline said in defense.

"Okay you two," Kim said, once again having to play peacemaker. "I still don't understand what's going on."

"We'll tell you all about it once we get to Ponzios," Nicole said while fixing her hair in the car mirror.

"Ponzios? It's a Saturday night; Ponzios is going to be packed."

"Exactly!" Madeline said. "It will be harder for spies to hear our conversation."

"…Spies? What in the world is going on? Are you two pretending to be Charlie's Angels again?" Kim inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

Madeline widened her eyes. "You know Nikki, we still have those clothes, why didn't we wear them instead of these big coats? I was dying of heat."

"Because we had to walk to June's work, and I refuse to walk into Cold Stone, where there will most likely be people we know, with a black leather get-up that makes my chest ten times bigger than it really is."

"Big breasts are in," June put in, while parking the car in the Ponzios parking lot.

"I wonder why?" Madeline said, stroking her chin. "I mean, boobs are so troublesome; you have to wear a bra or else they bounce too much, shopping for bras are a pain, and if you turn around to quickly you might hit someone with them!"

Nicole sighed and got out of the car. "Where does she get these ideas?" she mumbled under her breath.

They all climbed out of June's black Mercedes and were soon settled in a booth in the corner of the Barclay Room of Ponzios. After ordering their beverages and some mozzarella sticks as an appetizer Kim stared at Nicole and Madeline from across the table and raised a brow.

"So…what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Nikki and I are going to England and we need your help," Madeline explained.

"You're going to England? What does that have to do with us?" Kim pointed from herself to her sister, who was staring at the desert menu.

"Well…we're sort of doing it secretly. You know; without our parents knowing."

"Madeline wants to see that Stewart guy," Nicole explained. The waiter came back to their table and set down their drinks and the mozzarella sticks in front of them and then took all their orders.

"…Who?" asked June. She took a sip from her iced tea.

"Justin Stewart," Madeline explained, her eyes getting bright. "He played Louie in This Dense Household."

"This Dense Household? That's that show about that British family in New York? There's like, fifteen people living in one home?"

"Yeah."

"And Louie was the one of the younger kids, right? The one who always played tricks on people?"

"Yep."

"You do realize he's, like, eight, right?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "That was ten years ago, June. He's probably about eighteen now."

"Ah," said June nodding her head in understanding. She smirked. "So you're into older men, huh Maddie?"

"More like rich men," Nicole said, while swirling her Root Beer around with a straw.

Madeline scowled. "Okay, first off, he is only a year older than us, secondly, I started to love Justin way before I decided to marry for money!"

"You should have been on Joe Millionaire," Kim observed.

"Shut up. Anyway, we need your help to get to England without our parents knowing," Madeline said.

"How long do you two plan to stay there?" Kim asked.

"Um…I don't know. However long it takes to finally meet my one true love!"

"…So what? A year or two?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Even if it's just a week, do you know how hard it will be to keep the fact that you two are in a different country from your parents?"

"Well…we just need to distract them long enough to _get_ to England….After that, there won't be much they can do to stop us, right?"

"Doesn't your mom have friends in the FBI?" Kim asked Madeline. "Her knitting club or something?"

"…Oh yeah…well most of them are probably on vacation anyway. Besides I'm a mastermind; they won't be able to catch us!"

"Ok, mastermind," Nicole said sarcastically. "Exactly how do you plan to pull this off? Please enlighten us."

Madeline narrowed her eyes. "No need to be sarcastic Nikki, all things will be explained in do time."

"Tell me now or I'm leaving."

"Oh alright, alright, no need to beg." Madeline said, rolling hers exaggeratingly. Her expression then became very serious…or as serious as Madeline's face could get. "Nikki and I got two one-way tickets to London for next week-"

"One way?" asked Nicole, raising a brow.

"Yes, one way; I don't know how long it will take for me to meet Justin! Don't worry; we'll defiantly be back by the end of August."

"You expect to stay in London, alone, for two months?" Kim asked, staring at Madeline in disbelief. "Where are you going to stay? What about money? Food?"

"That's all almost taken care of," Madeline said. She smiled thankfully at the waiter as he gave out their food. As soon as he left she took a bite out of her Chicken Caesar Salad.

"Almost?" inquired June as she swallowed her bite of Meatball Parmigiana.

"I've been saving for this trip since I started babysitting and I know Nikki has stored away some dough as well."

"Isn't that the money you were saving to buy a car?" Kim asked, looking at Nikki. She winced when she felt a kick to her shin. "Hey!"

"Don't remind her," Madeline growled. "Anyway I found this really cheap hotel we can stay at and we'll find _some_ way to get food. Nicole and I are adorable; if we flutter our eyelashes a little I'm sure we'll at least get some bread!"

"Does she ever listen to herself?" June muttered to Kim.

"We've decided not to ponder that anymore," Kim replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It caused too many sleepless nights."

June nodded and went back to her food, though still listening attentively.

"Throughout the week, Nikki and I will bring over some things to your house so we'll have less to bring on our "sleep over" you know, to make it less conspicuous." Madeline wiggled her eyebrows. "Then our parents will drop us off and when they leave June will give Nikki and I a ride to the airport and then BINGO we're on our way to meet my love!"

"There's one hitch in your plane," Nikki said after swallowing down some of her cheesecake. "Justin Stewart is an icon; an idol. There's no way he's going to meet a nobody like you just to fulfill your childish fantasies. I mean, sure, if your fantasies were a little more lurid he might, he is a male after all, but you just want to profess your love to him; he's not going to be excited to see some crazed stalker."

"But I'm not a stalker! I'm just a girl who's been madly in love with him for ten years and wants to tell him so I can finally move on with my life and get an actual boyfriend!"

"Why do you have to confess your love to get a boyfriend?" Kim inquired.

Madeline shrugged, biting into her salad again. "I don't know… I just feel that if I tell him I'll be able to, you know, grow up and move on."

"Can't you just send him a fan letter?" Nikki whined, which was, in all honestly, completely unlike her.

"No! This is something I must do!" Madeline stood up, stuck her foot on her seat and jabbed her fist in the air. "I must see Justin Stewart if I am ever going to become a woman! And become a woman I shall!"

"Madeline, you're making people stare again," Nikki said, shoving her friend's foot of the seat, causing her best friend to stumble a little before sitting back down. "Fine, we get it, alright?"

"So are you in?" Madeline asked eagerly, staring at the three girls with wide, innocent eyes just shining with excitement. The girls sighed and nodded. Madeline smiled. "You three are the best!"

"We know, we know," they replied.

* * *

"How long are you two staying here again?" Mrs. O'Riley asked as she pulled up to the Lee's large house on The Hunt Track. Madeline turned her head to look at Nicole in the back seat and shrugged. 

"About a day or two," Madeline replied, giving her mother a winning smile. "We're going to the movies today and watching as many as we can. Remember that Mr. and Mrs. Lee are on a business trip and June's going to be with us, so if no one answers the phones don't worry."

"Alright, and you have the money for the movies, right?" Her mother asked, raising a brow as she parked in front of the door.

"More than you know," Nicole mumbled. She let out a yelp when Madeline suddenly made her chair recline onto her knees.

"Well…Bye mom!" Madeline said. She opened her door about to jump out when she stopped suddenly. She turned around, leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," her mother replied.

Madeline jumped out of the car and joined Nicole on the steps leading up to the front door. Kim hurriedly let them in, waving on Mrs. O'Riley as she drove away and shut the door.

"Okay," said Kim, pulling out two large suitcases from the hall closet and handing them to Madeline and Nicole. "June has the car ready. Your plane leaves in two hours so we have to hurry."

June was a very talented driver and they were able to get to the airport with and hour and fifteen minutes to get their tickets, give the airport their package and get to their plane. When they were finally settled in their seats Madeline cowered in her seat, hoping Nicole wouldn't kill her.

"Did you know," said the large boy sitting next to Nicole, his mouth covered in chocolate. "Elephants are the only animals that can't jump."

Nicole forced a smile and nodded before turning toward Madeline and scowling. "I hate you," she growled under her breath.

"Sorry," Madeline mouthed.

"A duck's quack doesn't echo and no one knows why," the boy said, wiping away the chocolate with the back of his hand.

"Interesting," Nicole said dully.

"Turtles can breathe through their butts."

"How fortunate."

"Over ten thousand birds die a year from smashing into windows."

"Lord I wish I was a bird."

"So kid," Madeline said, deciding the less Nicole suffered the less chance of her killing Madeline when they landed. "Where are your parents?"

"Back home. I'm going to visit my aunt and cousins in London. I have ten cousins all from one aunt!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"She must be married to her aspirin by now," Nicole mumbled under her breath.

"This is my first time flying alone," said the boy, taking a big bite out of a heresy bar he had pulled out of his pocket. "I'm ten years old! How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Madeline answered.

"Wow, you're old!"

"Fortunately not old enough to be considered an adult in court for murder," Nicole looked from the boy to Madeline, trying to decide which she would enjoy throwing out of the plane more.

"Your friend is grouchy," the boy observed.

"Her friend is sitting between you two and can hear every miniscule thing you say," Nicole snapped. The boy was unfazed by her outburst and took the last bite out of his candy bar.

"She's just nervous cause we're about to become convicts," Madeline explained.

"Ahh," the boy nodded in understanding.

Nicole nudged Madeline in her ribs. "Don't go around telling people that!"

"My mother taught me never to lie," Madeline said haughtily.

"She also taught you that running away from home is a big no-no!" Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Touché," Madeline said in agreement.

"We're going to get caught and my parents are going to kill me and I'll never get my car!"

"Well if you're dead you won't need a car," Madeline said, attepmting to comfort her friend.

"Oh shut up!"

Madeline let out a laugh and patted Nicole's hand softly. "I know what you need Nicole! I know a sure fire way to get you to calm down."

"Oh god no," Nicole mumbled, expecting the worse. Madeline's sure fire ways at anything were always loud, and embarrassing.

"In a cabin in a wood," Madeline made an outline of a cabin with her fingers. "A little man by window stood. Saw a rabbit hopping by," her made rabbit ears, making a hopping motion. "Knocking at the door," she knocked her fist on Nicole forehead who then swatted her hand away.

"Maddy," Nicole hissed threateningly.

"Help me! Help me! Help me! He said," Madeline continued, only this time chocolate boy joined in with double the enthusiasm. "Or the hunter will shout me dead!"

"Excuse me, stewardess," Nicole said, leaning over the boy and grabbing a hold of the woman's arm as she walked by. "Is there any chance I could switch seats?" The woman gave her a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"Come little rabbit; come with me, happy we will be!" They both continued, hugging themselves at the end of the phrase and then laughing.

Half way through the flight, chocolate boy got up to go to the bathroom.

"If we're lucky, he'll get sucked down when he flushed," Nicole mumbled, rubbing her temples.

Madeline looked aghast. "You mean that can actually happen?"

"Why don't you go find out?"

"Well now that Bobby is gone," Madeline began while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she had been sleeping just a few minutes ago.

"Who?" Nicole asked confused.

"The boy whose about to be sucked down the toilet," Madeline explained. "Anyway, I suspect our parents will find out about our…"disappearance" tomorrow night at the latest. So we'll have plenty of time to settle in at our hotel and think of ways to get more money. I also think we should call Kim and June once we're settled."

Nicole sighed. "Kim and June sure are brave. Do you know how angry our parents will be once they figure out what we've done; they're going to freak on Kim and June for helping."

"Kim and June are rich, if anyone cane survive our parents it's them; they can hire an armed guard."

"Thank god their parents are in Bermuda," Nicole mumbled.

Chocolate boy, who apparently had not fallen victim to the toilet, jumped back into his seat and smiled. "You two are pretty."

Madeline smiled. "Why thank you."

"What do you want?" Nicole asked, knowing full well that little boys hardly gave such nice compliments out unless they were in need of a favor.

"I left the rest of my chocolate in my bag; can you get it down for me?"

Nicole looked at Madeline who only shrugged her shoulder and looked out the window. "You're taller."

Nicole grumbled but got up and pulled the bag out of the compartment over their heads. She handed it to the boy, who pulled out twelve more bars of chocolate, and then put the bad back when he handed it to her. She sat down in her seat and watched as he devoured a bar in only two bites.

"Excuse me," Nicole said to the stewardess, who has become her close companion during the flight. "Can we get more napkins?"

When the plane finally landed, to Nicole immense pleasure, chocolate boy was taken by the stewardess to help him find his bags and his aunt. Madeline and Nicole hastily got of the plane and weaved their way through London City Airport, trying to find the baggage claim.

"Listen Nicole," Madeline said happily, tugging on her friends arm to stop her movements. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nicole asked irriatably.

"The people's accents! Isn't it the coolest sound you ever heard?"

"The coolest. Now can we please go get our luggage before someone else gets to it?"

"Alright, alright. I'm just so happy. Nicole we actually made it! We're actually in London! Everything starts now!" Madeline said dramatically, her eyes shining with happy tears.

"Everything started the moment you came up with this cockamamie scheme," Nicole said, tugging her friend along. "Now all we have to do is try to finish this before we get into too much trouble."

"Relax Nicole," Madeline said confidently. "We're in London, have some money, and have a place to stay; how much trouble could we possibly get into?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, as I'm sure you've already figured out. Madeline is the cinderella, Nicole the fairy godmother, and Justin the prince charming. There isn't really an "evil stepmother and sisters" since, well, Madeline deosn't have any. But there will be an evil doer in here! Tell me what you think.

Also, Cherry Hill is a suburb of Philedelphia (which is funny cause they're in different states). I thought it was the perfect place to act as Madeline and Nicole's hometown. Cherry Hill is 1 hour from the shore, about an 1 or so from New York and only 16/20 minutes from Phildelphia. So I thought it was pretty cool... Also its between Camden (voted the worst city in America) and Mooristown (considered one of the best places to live in America).

I tried to fix all the grammer mistakes but there are probably some still in there. Also I am half way done with Hate? and a little more than a half way done with Firefly. I've just been so busy! Sorry!


End file.
